Ida Davis
Lieutenant Commander Ida Davis (formerly Daniel "Dan" Quagmire) is the male-to-female transgender father of Glenn and Brenda Quagmire and the ex-husband of Crystal Quagmire. She is a former war veteran, who served as a lieutenant commander in Iraq. She was voiced by Adam Carolla, when she was still in her male body, but as of her surgery, she is voiced by Seth MacFarlane. Biography In "Quagmire's Dad", Dan Quagmire arrives in town to be honored at the Officer's Club for his war service. When Glenn introduces Peter and Joe to him, Dan's dance to "These Boots Are Made for Walkin'" implies that Dan is a homosexual, much to his friends' chagrin. When Peter tells Glenn of his suspicion, he laughs it off and then defends his dad as a war hero. At the ball, Quagmire is soon bombarded by comments about his father's sexuality from fellow sailors. When Glenn confronts him, he reveals his feelings that he is a "woman trapped in a man's body", and came to Quahog wanting a sex change operation. Glenn was very concerned, but ultimately decided to support his father's decision. After the operation takes place, the surgery is announced to be a success, with Dan Quagmire emerging as an "attractive" blonde woman now known as Ida Quagmire. At dinner with the Griffins that night, Ida reveals that she has no problems discussing the procedure. When her son shows his frustration at that, the two argue, leaving Ida to depart and stay at the Marriott hotel, where she meets Brian. The two bond, and end up having sex in her hotel room. When Peter and Lois find out, they are so shocked they begin to laugh. Meanwhile, Ida goes to Glenn to apologize, and when she tells him about her night, he becomes enraged that his father slept with his worst enemy. Glenn then beats Brian senseless, leaving him badly injured. Brian gets the last word, however, rubbing in Quagmire's face the fact that the intercourse did happen and slams the door shut. Ida comes to the Griffin Home in "Thanksgiving With The Griffins" for Thanksgiving dinner. Her son is still shown to feel uncomfortable around her, and interaction with Brian has become limited and awkward. When Kevin Swanson reveals that he ran away from the army Brian stands up for Kevin's choice and says the only one who could understand and support Kevin's choice was Ida. However, Ida did not support Kevin's choice to which Brian responds that Ida is just some dumb drag queen. Ida says the fact that Kevin abandoned his fellow soldiers was what was most unforgivable. In "Quagmire and Meg", Quagmire says that his father's full name is now "Ida Davis", meaning that for some reason, Ida changed her last name. In "Valentine's Day in Quahog", Stewie gathers scores of Brian’s former dates including Ida to get to the bottom of why he’s unsuccessful in love. When Brian lashes back at the criticism, he notes that Ida still has bits of penis left. Ida assumed that Brian's reasons for failing so much with women, is that he's gay. A piece of stationary from the Marriott when Brian had sex with Ida plays a key part of Brian's defense of Mayor Adam West in "12 and a Half Angry Men". Ida helps search for Glenn after he is kidnapped by Sonja in "Quagmire's Quagmire". Ida attends Brian's funeral in "Life of Brian". Quagmire mentions his dad not being around much while in the military in "Quagmire's Mom". Stewie also clues in Crystal on her former husband's operation. Ida donates his old penis to Glenn after his is bitten off by a shark in "The Unkindest Cut". Ida also reveals that he has Crohn's disease. In "Drag Me to Hell", she becomes friends with Stewie, after he becomes a drag queen. Episode Appearances *Quagmire's Dad *A Woman Walks Into a Bar *The Bigger Loser *Ratings Guy (Cameo) *Quagmire's Quagmire *Thanks But No Thanksgiving *Holly Jolly Folly *Quagmire and Meg (Mentioned) *Thanksgiving With The Griffins *12 and a Half Angry Men (Mentioned) *Valentine's Day in Quahog *Life of Brian (Non-Speaking Cameo) *One of the Girls *Hot Pocket-Dial *Candy Quahog Marshmallow! (Mentioned) *Kimi Stupid Love *The Heartbreak Dog (Mentioned) *Quagmire's Mom *Roasted Guy (Cameo) *Papa Has a Rollin' Son *Peter Pan *Passenger Fatty-Seven *Emmy-Winning Episode (Mentioned) *Veteran Guy *Follow the Money *Switch the Flip (Cameo) *Genetic Mutilation *The Quagmire Housefire *The Unkindest Cut *Trans-Fat *Drag Me to Hell *No Giggity, No Doubt (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *Ida was voiced by Adam Carolla, while she was still in her male body. After her surgery, she must have gotten surgery on her vocal chords too, as her voice was noticeably different, and she was then voiced by Seth MacFarlane. *Despite now identifying as a female, Ida still goes by, "Dad", when talking to her kids, to avoid confusion between herself and their mother. *The DVD commentary for "Quagmire's Quagmire" reveals that actor Paul Bettany influenced the look of the character design of Ida. *In "Quagmire's Mom", it's revealed that she is divorced from her ex-wife, Crystal. *In "The Unkindest Cut", she revealed that she kept her former penis in a jar as somewhat of a sentiment or a souvenir. After her son, Quagmire got his penis bitten off by a shark, she donated her former penis to him and he had it surgically attached as a replacement. So ever since that episode, Quagmire has and always will have his dad's penis every time he appears. **This contradicts a comment she made in a deleted scene from "Quagmire's Dad", where she said that she still had her penis. It was just inverted, so it could simulate a vagina. *In "The Unkindest Cut", it is revealed that Ida has Crohn's disease. *In "Trans-Fat", we learn a lot of information about Ida. **Ida grew up in Football, Texas. **She's known she was a woman trapped in a man's body, since Quagmire and Brenda were young children. She never told them because she didn't think they could handle the news at the time. **Ida was 61 when she got her surgery. Her current age is unknown. Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Brian's Girlfriends Category:Quagmire Family Category:Veterans Category:Transexuals Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fathers Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:The Quahog Girls Category:Perverts Category:Divorced Category:Characters Voiced by Seth MacFarlane Category:Comics Category:Blondes Category:Democrats Category:Liberals Category:Generation X Category:Caucasians Category:Naval Soldiers Category:Stewie Understanders